


Blushing Rose

by happywife416



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kissing day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Eleran Lavellan belongs to CeruleanBlues, thank you for letting me steal your babe! and this is for thesecondseal's Kissing Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeruleanBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlues/gifts).



Skyhold didn't have a fall. It's thick blanket of snow obliterated its short summer with abrupt finality. Hawke sighed as she leaned against the battlements. Kirkwall had fall; the leaves danced gaily as they fell in a kaleidoscope of colors, pumpkins and gourds graced every sill and doorstep. Some were hollowed out to hold roses, others were lit with candles. Kisses where stolen in quiet corners or in open streets amid laughter and flowing wine. Merrill's pumpkin cookies, hot chocolate with whiskey Bela brought from Antiva, warm fuzzy blankets while they curled up in a cuddly pile for Kissing Day. She sighed again. She missed it, ached for the comfort of her friends. Her thoughts strayed to the highest point of Skyhold with a wistful smile. Perhaps today could have a little warmth after all. 

The inquisitor stretched, eyeing the latest snow fall with a glare. A soft knock sounded on her door and she groaned inwardly, another pile of paperwork from Ambassador Montilyet was surely coming to drown her. “Come in.”

Soft boot heels scuffed up the stairs before a lilting voice laughed a little. “Should I come back? The only person who looks that unhappy in my presence is usually Cassandra.” Hawke stood there, arms neatly folded behind her, in soft greys and blacks. There were touches of red in her clothing, a bit of ribbon or embroidery. She favored Kirkwall’s heraldry on her shoulders, a slightly more conspicuous look then when it was blazoned across her chest in her armor. She gave Eleran a mischievous grin. “Or I could drag you down to the Herald’s Rest and include you in the most boring game of Wicked Grace Varric has ever dealt. Sera was snoring when I left and the Chargers were discussing if they could borrow the Commander trebuchets to launch that prissy noble back to wherever he came from.”

Eleran snorted. “No. To the Herald’s Rest, they can launch him as long as the Ambassador doesn’t find out.” Hawke placed a single finger over her smiling lips. “Do you need anything?”

“Well.” Hawke swallowed before bringing her other hand from behind her. She held a delicate bouquet of late autumn flowers; white baby’s breath framed fiery embrium and a single crystal grace all tied with bright white ribbon. She fidgeted with the trailing pieces. “Back home in Kirkwall, its Kissing Day. You’re supposed to give roses to the person you fancy but I couldn’t find any on this frost-bitten mountain. It’s my favorite holiday and well, I was wondering, hoping, you would like to spend it with me.” She flushed a moment before meeting her eyes. “If you want to be wooed that is, Ellie.”

Eleran stood and took the bouquet, setting it gently on her desk before gently cupping Hawke’s face. “I would like that very much, champion.”

Hawke chuckled in relief, tenderly meeting her lips once, twice, before pulling away slightly to stare into her eyes. “Call me Rose.” Ellie smiled, twisting her hand into her hair and murmured her name against her lips as they melted together.

And it was a warm, happy Kissing Day after all.  


End file.
